Always be or will it?
by xXxNickJonasInfectionxXx
Summary: A girl named Jess Claims her life is complete at the age of 15. But is she in for a bumpy ride. She is now 21 an is ready to tell you her story. Nick Jonas fanfic mainly maybe some romance for Kevin and Joe not sure
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I Don't own the Jonas Brothers(I wish I did though)_

It was 10th March 2008, 6 years ago to the day my life was complete. Right now I am 21 years old, you're probably thinking at the age of 15 how can her life be complete? But in my eyes it was I had a husband and one child on the way. Anyway I'll introduce my self, my name is Jess I am originally from the U.K but moved to America when I was 10. I moved over with my mum. She became a music producer for Hollywood records so that's the reason we are here really. We live in Atlantic City, New Jersey. I know my mum works for Hollywood records but she works from the east cost because she can deal with the artists/bands over here.

Now I shall tell you the story of how my life became complete.

Thanks for reading this it just an intro to see what its like by the way I am not that good at intro's. To me it seems better then the way I have put it in there.

I should be posting the next chapter either tonight or tomorrow please R&R Thanks xxx


	2. Chapter 2

_By the way this chapter doesn't start from when she first moves there it will start when she gets new neighbours (you have probably guessed whom by now)I know they weren't so big in 2003 but its how I want the story to go hope you enjoy it._

Disclaimer: I Don't Own the Jonas Brothers never will do sadly. 

It was March 10th 2003,(15 years old) I woke up this morning with a bang coming from out front. I just turned over thinking it was nothing. **BANG! **There it goes again.

"What he heck is going on" I screamed downstairs.

"Jess, it's just the new neighbors moving in how's about you go over an say hi" My mum shouted back up.

As you can tell I am certainly not a morning person since it was like 11 o'clock AM. I quickly ran to my window to see the biggest lorry I have seen since we moved in. I turned around to go and get changed when I caught a glimpse of 3 boys. The one that stood out the most was the guy with curly hair he looked about 5'8 and around my age. So I quickly kicked my brother out of the bathroom and literally dived in the shower.

"What in the world do you think your doing" my brother Damian shouted, whilst banging on the door.

"Just taking a shower before I go and welcome the new neighbors and before you say anything its not because there is any cute guys" I shouted back, since I had been 13 I was boy crazy, Damian always used to say I should be sent to an all girls school, but what good would that do it would just send me insane.

I had been in the shower literally 2 minutes and was finished that was like a world record for me anyway. I look sneakily through the bathroom door to see if anyone was in the corridor, luckily no one was so I ran across wrapped in a towel quickly closed the door and headed straight for the wardrobe. My style was sort of Indie/Emo so a lot of my wardrobe consisted of different colored skinny jeans and a lot of black, bright and starry tops. I picked out my Grey skinny jeans and my pink top with black stars all over, also by white studded belt an my black converse. After that I dried my hair and may I say that was also record time and straightened my hair with my layers flicked and some eyeliner. But not to much, and I don't want to scare them away before they have even moved in properly.

"Mum, I'm going to go and say hi to them" I said as I passed the Kitchen heading for the front door.

"Ok just don't go chatting any of them up yet, I know what your like" She giggled

I just quickly ran out of the front door slamming it to show I was I bit fucked off with what she said. When I got to the front of the garden, I immediately stopped myself so I didn't look to eager to meet these guys. I looked over to them The one with the straight hair noticed me first he looked at me and waved me over. So I sort of jogged over to greet them.

"Hey I'm Jess I just live over the street" I introduced myself.

"Hey I'm Joe Jonas" He shook my hand.

"I thought I recognized you, your out of that band the Jonas Brothers" I exclaimed also nearly fainting with excitement.

"Yeah haha oh yeah by the way this is Kevin" he said pointing to the guy half inside the lorry trying to get out what seemed like a chair.

"Hey" Kevin shouted over with a bit of a struggle.

"Nick must be inside why don't you go in and find him am sure he won't mind" He said looking over to the door.

"Sure thanks" I nodded

I walked into this amazing gigantic house. I heard a bit of a rustle coming from what seemed upstairs then a bang. I ran up there as fast as I could to see Nick try to pick up a chest of drawers. Wow he was cute his curls bounced as he struggled to pick up the chest of drawers. He had some black skinny jeans on and a vest top. The vest top showed off his muscles to a t. I thought I was living a dream.

"Hey, do you want some help there" I asked after I snapped back into reality.

He jumped out of skin…

Hope you enjoyed that by the way the next chapter will be up in about 2 days because I am basically making this story up on the spot.

_R&R please xxx_


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for penning me an the review made my day Lol by the way the italics in the actual story is when she is thinking. 

_**So here's a recap of the last chapter so yeah r&r**_

_**Disclaimer: how annoying can this get how many times do we want to be reminded we don't own them!! But yeah I don't own the Jonas Brothers never will until I marry Nick-Likes that's going to happen**_

**RECAP!**

I walked into this amazing gigantic house. I heard a bit of a rustle coming from what seemed upstairs then a bang. I ran up there as fast as I could to see Nick try to pick up a chest of drawers. Wow he was cute his curls bounced as he struggled to pick up the chest of drawers. He had some black skinny jeans on and a vest top. The vest top showed off his muscles to at. I thought I was living a dream.

"Hey, do you want some help there" I asked after I snapped back into reality.

He jumped out of his skin…

**Here It Goes!**

" Oh Shi...Sugar," He shouted. I laughed so much that I nearly fell over.

"Oh sorry about that just force of habit wanting to scare celebrities, oh an trying to see if I can catch them swearing" I giggled as well as sticking my tongue out.

"Ok, anyway you probably know who I am but I'll just say it anyway Nick Jonas" He smiled.

"Yeah I know, I'm Jess I live just across from you, by the way love your band and don't worry I ain't the sorta person who will scream each time I see you I don't get that crazed around celebs unless I like them not saying that I am but if I really liked someone you would know coz I would be babbling along by now which I think I am" I said really quickly without taking a breath. My cheeks turned bright red_ Great why does my body have to function like this._

"It's ok don't worry I guess you probably kept on talking with me being such a hot guy, with an amazing voice, also with brains like Einstein" he laughed.

"So yeah do you need some help with that" I asked hoping he would say yes just so I could see his muscles again before he would ask Kevin. _Why would he want to ask Kevin when he clearly has bigger muscles then him (__**No offence to any Kevin lovers or any fan).**_

"If you wouldn't mind please, I was a bit stupid an didn't bother emptying my draws before we packed up" he said with a bit of obvious embarrassment in his voice.

I didn't even have to say anything to him I just picked up one side and he immediately knew what I was doing. He grabbed the other side once again his muscles tensed up. _Once again I felt like I was living a dream the dream of big muscles._

All of a sudden I just burst out laughing with the dream of big muscles.

"What" He asked with a confused tone.

"Oh nothing" I laughed.

We eventually got the drawers into what seemed to be a red and grey room. Quite odd but it's what he wanted. _Wow it's odd colour choice but I actually like it, being a bit Emo and all, so the red's and greys go quite well with my personality._

"So…" he said collapsing on his bed… "I don't mean this is a horrible way but I see your Emo, with all the dark colours and stuff" He said awkwardly.

" Yeah I guess I am I never normally actually admit but I guess you would want the truth" I said with a bit of a tears coming to my eyes.

"Its totally fine with me don't worry I would totally date an Emo girl girly girl's can just be a bit to much to handle" he laughed

_Did…did I just hear Nick Jonas diss some girly girl's like the 'populars' in other words._

"Oh cool I best be getting home hey I might call over later if that's ok not many of my friends live close by" I shouted while walking out the room.

"Yeah sure don't worry, anytime obviously when I ain't in the shower or in bed" He laughed.

"Yeah sure see ya!"

Wow I don't normally say that when I meet a new guy that is famous. I couldn't believe it was a truly falling for Nick not just coz he was hot but for his personality.

I ran across the street and through to the back yard hoping to see my brother there with his girlfriend. Thankfully he was. Oh he was sitting on the side of the pool great time to jump on him. Luckily I had my bikini on underneath so I quietly took off my top, shoes and jeans. I was sneaking up behind him so quietly the best I had ever done before, but all of a sudden I was taken from my feet and was thrown through the air by non other then my brothers best friend Alex. Great I was hoping to get wet but I was actually hoping it would be through my own enjoyment not Alex's. I screamed as I hit the water. I felt like I was underwater for ages as I came up a shook my head in his face just to get water all over him.

"What the heck do you think your doing" I screamed.

"Oh nothing" He laughed.

"Hey Jess…My brother shouted… The Jonas family is coming over for a BBQ tonight so you might wanna take another shower" he laughed.

"Right whatever I'll take a shower when I want one not when you tell me plus its only chlorine, what's its gonna do make me smell of mouldy oranges" I said pulling tongues at him.

**There you have hope you enjoyed it next chapter might not be up tomorrow it depends coz I have a busy day I'll try though.**

_**Please review it please I only have 1 so far **_

_**xxx**_


End file.
